yugiohdeckbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Decks
Paul's Decks Blackwing Deck I think my Blackwing Deck is beast and can PWN any deck accept Lightsworns, Gladiator Beasts'' and, ''X-Sabers. ' Cards you will need........ Monsters 3x Blackwing Bora the Spear (Two will work fine as well.) 3x Blackwing Breeze the Zephyr (Two will work fine as well.) 2x Blackwing Blizzard of the Far North 2x Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn 3x Kalut the Moon Shadow 2x Vayu the Emblem of Honor 1x Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield 1x Blackwing Gale the Whirlwing (Limited to only one in tournament and organized play.) 2x Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame 1x Tragoedia 1x Dark Armed Dragon Traps 1x Threatening Roar 1x Magic Cylinder 1x Draining Shield 1x Icarus Attack 1x Bottomless Trap Hole 1x Scrap Iron Scarecrow 1x Sakuretsu Armor 1x Compulsory Evacuation Device 1x Mirror Force (Will become a common in Marik's Structure Deck in October.) 1x Call of the Haunted Spells 1x Dark Eruption 1x Book of Moon 1x Black Whirlwind (Limited to only one in tournament and organized play.) 1x Swords of Revealing Light 1x Lightning Vortex 1x Mystical Space Typhoon (MST) 1x Dark Hole (Recently unbanned in tournament and organized play.) 1x Monster Reborn 1x Mind Control 1x Cards for the Black Feathers Extra Deck 3x Blackwing Armed Wing 3x Blackwing Armor Master 1x Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant 1x Stardust Dragon 1x Blackwing Dragon (Not really necessary) 1x Ancient Fairy Dragon (Not really necessary) 1x Blackrose Dragon (Limited to only two in tournament and organized play.) 1x Red Dragon Archfiend 1x Brionac, Dragon of the Ice BarrierR 1x Goyo Guardian 1x Ally of Justice Catastor Deck Count Extra Deck = 13-15 Full Deck = 40-41 Kevin's Decks Rock/Giant Rat Deck This deck is not my main deck; I mainly use it for tag team matches because my other deck doesnt do too well in tag tem duels. It is still a good deck, but I reccomend using it for tag team matches. Summary The main monster in this deck is Giant Rat. He is the best of the "15 or less atk monsters" and can help to swarm the field, this deck's main purpose. His ability allows you to special summon an EARTH monster with 1500 or less atk when he's destroyed by battle. This deck focuses on defense, so you can use him to bring out almost all of your lv 4 monsters. Keep your opponent guessing by using Giant Rat, High def monsters, and low defense flip effect monsters. Swords of Revealing Light can take a lot out of this deck, so try to keep an mst, magic jammer etc in your deck. Swarm the field then sacrifice for Exod to use his ability, then flip every turn for damage. Use Pyramid of Light to quickly bring out the Super Sphinxes. Using Shield and sword can epicly pwn your opponent because it lets you deafeat your opponents high atk mnsters easily, then u can just flip back down so there's no risk . Have Exod on the field, and swarm with a million flip effect monsters. Flip them to activate their effects, attack if possible, then flip back to do the same next turn. It works well and is teh awesomes! What U will need-------- '''monsters:' x3 Giant Rat x2 Moai Interceptor Cannons x1 Medusa Worm x1 Golem Sentry x1 Stone Statue of the Aztecs x1 Guardian Staue x1 Black Stego x1 Gigantes x1 Sword Master x1 Rockstone Warrior x1Fortress Warrior x1 Megarock Dragon x1 Hieracosphinx x1 CrioSphinx x1 Guardian Sphinx x1Montage Dragon x1 Shinx Teleia x1 Andro Sphinx x1 Exod, Master of the Guard Spells: x3 Shield and Sword x2 Monster Reborn (no, it is not banned anymore) x1 Shifting Shadows x1 Hamer Shot x1 Swords of Reavealing Light Traps: x2 Ordeal of A Traveler x1 Reckless Greed x1 Compusory Evacuation Device x1 Sakurestsu Armor x1 Negate Attack x1 Bottomless Shifting Sand x1 Magic Drain x1 Pyramid of Light x1 Battle Mania x1 Scrap - Iron Scarecrow Also good in this deck: Broken Blocker Sand Moth Magic Hole Golem Legendary Jujistu Master Stronghold Guardian Enraged Muka Muka Thx 4 reading! A Legendary Barrier Deck This deck is a modified version of my real deck, used in KCVDS. It focuses on sending your opponent's cards to the graveyard or hand/extra deck and attacking directly after swarming for offense. It is also a comeback deck; it uses the stalling and destuctive powers of the icebarriers and the level modulation and field advantage of the ALO deck together to keep a good field advantage. Recommended Cards Monsters: x3 Deep Sea Diva x3 spined gillman x2 Reese the ice mistress ( On KDVDS Ice Blast User Rice XD) x2 trident warrior x2 abyss soldier x2 Codarus x2 Armed sea hunter x1 B.E.S. Crystal Core x1 The Legendary fisherman x1 Divine Dragon Aquabizarre x1 Penguin Soldier x1 Geomancer of the ice barrier x1 Levia-Dragon - Daedalus Spells x3 A legendary ocean x2 Umiiruka x2 Moray of Greed x1 Water Hazard x1 Salvage x 1 Pot of Avarice Trap x3 Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord x1 Mirror force x1 Compulsory Evacuation Device x1 Trap Jammer x1 Destruction Jammer x1 Magic Jammer x1 Divine Wrath x1 Dimensional Prison Extra Deck x1 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice barrier x2 Dewloren, Tiger King " " x2 Gungnir, Dragon " " x1 Thisula, Dragon " " x2 Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon x2 Ally of Justice - Catastor x1 Scrap Dragon Any others- 4 slots left! Side Deck (optional) x3 Mermaid Archer x1 Umiiruka x1 reese the Ice Mistress x1 Trident Warrior x1 Abyss Soldier x1 codarus x1 Giga GagaGigo x1 Shark Cruiser x1 Cyber Shark Well thats all. In the future I will also be posting my other KCVDS decks as well as my real decks. Thx, -KevOL